The Dark Side of Love
by Serenity200
Summary: When Pan was 14 her best friends did something that hurt her and scared her for life. Now 5 years later she’s different, cold and heartless, catching the eye of their newest enemy.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Side of Love 

By: Shari Celestine

A.K.A

Serenity

When Pan was 14 her best friends did something that hurt her and scared her for life. Now 5 years later she's different, cold and heartless, catching the eye of their newest enemy.

§ 

Chapter One: Broken Heart and Soul

§ Five Years Beforehand § 

A 14-year-old Son Pan was happy, she was going to spar with Trunks, her secret crush, and her Uncle Goten. Flying over to Capsule Corp. Pan found Trunks and Goten in the backyard by the Gravity Room.

"Trunks-Kun! Goten-Chan! Hey guys what's up?"

"Huh? Oh hi Pan, what are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember? We're supposed to spar today, you guys promised."

"Oh that, sorry Panny, we're kind of busy today." Goten said.

"Yeah if I want to go on my date tonight I have to finished up that paper work on my desk." Trunks said his goodbyes and headed for CC's office building.

"What about you Uncle Goten, surely you can spare sometime to spar with me?"

"Nope I have a date tonight with Bra-Chan, maybe some other time."

Pan was upset now. "But you said you'd spar with me!"

"Stop being a spoiled brat Pan, you can't always get what you want. The world doesn't revolve around you and what you want." Goten yelled.

Goten turned his back on her and flew off, leaving a very pissed and shocked Pan behind.

§ Five Years later § 

A young woman stood outside her house; actually she shared this house with her mother and father since she was born. Her long raven hair was braided and fell to her waist. Her dark eyes filled with pain, anguish, and irritation. In the past few years she lost her tomboyish figure and gained curves in all the right places. The midnight blue nightgown she wore hugged her curves just right.

'_That was five years ago, it feels like it was just yesterday. After that moment I realized who my friends really were. I had none. I stayed isolated from everyone, I never went to another party, functions, picnics or any other social gather they had. I made sure I was busy on those days. I spent most of my time training in the gravity room I had asked Bulma-San for. And when that didn't work I went into the room of Sprit and Time. Loneliness, and training those are my only friends…they always have time for me. They never have to go on a date or finish paper work…Trunks. Curse you and your damn good looks. I thought that after all these years I would have gotten over you. What is that saying 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' _(Is that how it goes?)_ I wonder how you're doing? Still dating? Skipping work?_

Sighing Pan went back inside it was getting late and it was starting to hail. Walking down the hall into her room Pan slipped back into bead and fell asleep again.

§ END § 

You guys know the drill; go on, you KNOW you want to….

INPORTANT NOTE:

To my constant readers,

I have noticed that some of you wish to be contacted once a new chapter or story is up. So I have deiced to put up a mailing list. Send in you e-mail addresses along with your reviews and I will add you on the list. You will be contacted every time I add a new chapter or story.

Ja Ne.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Side of Love 

By: Shari Celestine

A.K.A

Serenity

When Pan was 14 her best friends did something that hurt her and scared her for life. Now 5 years later she's different, cold and heartless, catching the eye of their newest enemy.

§ 

Chapter Two: The Enemy Awakens 

§ Somewhere in Space § 

A dark man sat in his chamber; in his hands a crystal ball sat glowing bright. Inside the crystal ball the image of Pan sleeping could be seen.

"Soon my love I will have you."

The doors to his chamber opened and a young man and woman walked inside.

"What do you two want?" He asked putting the crystal ball down.

"Prince, we are entering Earth's atmosphere. We should be landing in a few hours." The man said.

The young man was well built and very handsome, his long blue hair and midnight blue eyes complemented those features.

"Prince, I still don't see the point in going to Earth. There is nothing there for us." The young woman said.

Her short ashen hair fell to her shoulders, her light blue eyes and killer body suited her very well, at lest in the eye of every male except the Princes'.

"Seri, Ryo. You know as will as I do that I must find a wife, and soon. The wise one for told of a woman that posses a power like no other. Finally after years and years of searching I have found her. Five years ago she bloomed into the woman I've been looking for, all I have to do is plant the seeds of negativity inside her and watch it grow." The Prince smiled.

"But my Prince, how do you know she's the one the wise one was talking about? She could be-" Seri said.

"NO! It's her, I can tell. Now stop you yapping and make sure we land on Earth and soon!"

" Yes my Prince." Ryo said exiting his chambers.

"Have you lost you mind? Challenging his authority, what's wrong with you Seri?"

"I just don't think some girl form Earth is the one for our Prince."

"Oh I get it, your jealous aren't you?" Ryo teased.

"No I'm not. Come on we have work to do." Seri said.

§ 

"But daddy I have work to do!" Pan said.

"Pan you haven't seen anyone outside our family in FIVE YEARS! Your going and that's finial." Gohan said.

"Actually she hasn't seen Goten either and he's family." Videl said.

"Mom you not helping." Pan groaned.

Pan I wasn't asking you, now go up stairs and get dressed your going to the party." Gohan said.

"Fine, I'll go but I won't have fun."

Pan stomped up to her room and slammed the door.

"I can't believe her talked me into going to that stupid New Years Eve party. Now I'll have to see 'them' again." Pan walked over to her closet and picked out a pair of skin-tight black leather pants and a black halter-top. She brushed her long silky black hair and braided it like her mothers only hers was much longer. Checking herself over in her full-length mirror Pan smiled and walked back downstairs.

"Good your ready, let's go." Videl said handing Pan her winter coat.

§ 

"Bulma-San, it's so good to see you again." Gohan said.

"Oh Gohan, Videl come in come in. And Pan-Chan is that you? It's been so long, look at you, you look like just like your mother." Bulma was all smiles.

"Why don't go over and talk to Trunks, Bra and Goten. Everyone's missed you."

Yeah I bet they have 

Pan took off the coat and put it with everyone else before walking over to her 'friends'.

"…And then I told him to get lost, can you believe it. Even after he cheated on me and confessed he wanted me to take him back." Bra said.

Pan took a seat cross from them and waited.

"Hey…Pan-Chan is that you?" Bar asked.

"It's been so long, what happened?" Goten asked.

"You look great Panny, we've missed you." Trunks said.

"Yeah well I've been busy, ya know. Training, school I didn't really have time to hang out."

"But Pan, for five years?"

"I said I was busy didn't I?" Pan raised her voice a bit getting the attention of the whole room.

"Pan are you alright?" Goku asked coming over to his grand daughter.

"Yeah I'm fine Goku, I just need a little bit of air." Pan walked away grabbed her coat and out the back door.

"What's up with her?"

"She just called me Goku, didn't she." It wasn't a question.

"Alright someone please explain to me what just happened." Bulma asked.

"I'm sorry, Bulma-San. Pan's bin uptight for the past couple of years." Gohan sighed.

"We tried everything but she just didn't listen. The more we try the more she began to drift away from us. She surrounded her self in school and training." Videl said putting a hand on her husbands shoulder.

"I don't know what's gotten in to her. I fell as if I'm losing my little girl." Gohan said.

§ 

"Those dumb bakas I don't even know why I came. I should go home and train some more."

"Don't do that my dear, it's pointless, they'll never understand you. They never really did care about you did they?" A voice said.

"Who's there?"

A man covered in a robe a few sizes too big stepped out of the shadows. In his had a crystal ball glowed bright, waves of darkness surrounded it. The darkness slowly found it's way to Pan.

"Listen my dear, your not meant for this kind of torture. Come with me, I will the pain go away." The figure said.

"What are you talking about, you don't know me!"

"Oh but I do, and I want to help…or would you rather go back to them?" The figure pointed behind her. Pan's eyes glazed over and the darkness took over her mind. Pan looked behind her, Goten, Bra, and Trunks figures slowly appeared before her.

"Who do you think you are? Raising you voice at us like that?" Bra asked hands on hips.

"Your so stubborn Pan, you think you better than us don't you?" Goten asked.

"Bra told me about your crush on me Pan. Ha what a laugh, a little kid like you. Get over your self Pan you just a spoiled brat and won't amount to anything in life." Trunks laughed.

"No you don't mean that, leave me alone!"

"You see they're not your friends. Come with me someone's been waiting to meet you for some time." The figure extended his hand to Pan.

"Really? Someone waiting for me? Someone who will have time for me?"

"Yes, just take my hand and everything will be alright."

The real Goten, Trunks, and Bra walked out side to find Pan talking to some weird guy surrounding them both wit dark mist.

"Pan? Pan what are you doing don't talk to that man." Trunks said.

Pan reached out and held his had.

"It's useless boy, she ours now. Muhahahahah!" The figure laughed before disappearing and taking Pan with him.

"Pan? PAN COME BACK!"

§ END § 

That's all for now. Tell me what you think by writing your thoughts in that little box down there.

INPORTANT NOTE:

To my constant readers,

I have noticed that some of you wish to be contacted once a new chapter or story is up. So I have deiced to put up a mailing list. Send in you e-mail addresses along with your reviews and I will add you on the list. You will be contacted every time I add a new chapter or story.

Ja Ne.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dark Side of Love 

By: Shari Celestine

A.K.A

Serenity 

When Pan was 14 her best friends did something that hurt her and scared her for life. Now 5 years later she's different, cold and heartless, catching the eye of their newest enemy.

§ 

Chapter Three: The Birth of Darkness 

§ In a dark room § 

Pan's eye fluttered open, she squinted trying to see in the darkness.

"Where am I? What happened to me? Why can't I use my Ki?" Pan asked trying to get up only to realize she was too weak at the moment

"_Don't try and get up my dear, your much too weak now."_ An icy voice said.

"W-who's there?"

"_Relax my child, you have nothing to fear here. You are surrounded by true friends here, not like those fools back on Earth."_ The voice said.

"On Earth? Where am I?"

"_Your still on the Earth my dear just deep underground."_ The voice replied.

Pan kept talking to the strange voice, trying to get some answers out of whoever it was. She was so busy she didn't even notice the black mist surrounding her again, taking over her thoughts.

§ Inside Pan's Mind § 

A dark figure stood off in the distance, a crystal ball glowed in his hands. From this crystal ball dark mist clouded Pan's vision and thoughts.

"Son Pan who do you love?"

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs." Pan was in trance.

"No, Trunks dose not love you. You know that don't you?" The dark figure said.

"No, he never told me-"

"Would you like to ask him then?"

"I-I don't know if I want to…"

"Why afraid of the truth? That Trunks loves another?"

"No! Let me talk to him, I want to find out for myself."

"Very well." The dark figure waved his had in front of the crystal ball. Trunks' figure slowly formed in front of Pan.

"Hey Pan," He smiled at her. "What's up? Why'd you bring me here?"

"Trunks I…I wanted to know how you felt about me."

"How I fell about you? That's a silly question." Trunks chuckled.

"Just answer it Trunks."

"Okay, if it will make you happy. You're a good friend Pan, like a second little sister to me. I thought you knew."

Pan sank down on to the floor, tears threatening to fall.

"You mean you don't love me?"

"Love you? Pan I'm twice your age; you're my best friends niece. We can't be in a relationship like that."

"But…but can't we try to-"

Trunks got a stern look on his face.

"No Pan we can't get over it, stop acting like a baby, that's another reason I can't be with you. Your just a child." Trunks turned his back on her and walked away.

"Trunks? TRUNKS NO WAIT…"

His figure disappeared and the dark figure appeared again.

"Didn't I tell you…no one loves you back there. They all think you're a perfectly good waist of oxygen. They don't even believe in your training abilities." The figure stepped back and Vegeta and Goku stood before her.

"Look at her, I'm ashamed to be related to such a weakling." Goku frowned. (AN: Just that alone would send chills down MY spine.)

"A disgrace to the Sayain name. I'd rather my heir mate with a weak human that that brat." Vegeta said.

"I'm not weak, I can go to SS3!" Pan cried trying to power up, but she had no Ki.

"Ha, can't even power up, she's been gone so long I think she's forgotten. Come on Kaakkarott, let's not waist any more time or energy on her." Vegeta walked of and disappeared. Goku turned and walked away, he looked over his shoulder and said. "Don't bother coming back, your already dead to me." And disappeared.

Pan paled, the tears that threatened to fall before now fell. The figure smiled inwardly as it approached her.

"I know the pain you must feel. I can make it go away, help you get your revenge. Let me help you prove to them that you're no weakling."

Pan looked up at him and wiped away her tears. She stood up and nodded.

"Yes, what do I have to do?"

"Take my hand, I will give you all the power you will ever need, all you have to do is give your heart to our prince."

Pan turned her back on him. "I-I don't know…"

"What's the matter? Didn't Trunks already tell you he had no feelings for you? Do you not believe him, I can bring him back-"

"NO!" Pan turned around and smiled at him.

"Alright, I'll go with you. I'll put my past behind me and forget about Trunks and those other fools. I give my heart and soul to your prince."

The dark figure smiled. "He's your prince now my dear." He took Pans' had.

§ Outside Pan's Mind § 

As soon as Pan's hand meet his, the dark mist surrounded her body. The darkness now flowed threw her veins and took over her mind. Her memories of her pass was no more, replaced with the dark evil things they wanted her to think happened.

"Yes that's it my dear, welcome the darkness." The figure laughed. Pan's body changed as well, her figure developed even more curves, she became taller, her hair grew even more, and her eyes darkened. When the dark mist disappeared Pan was a whole new person, even her own mother who gave birth to her won't recognize her now. She was dressed in a rich black velvet dress, it didn't even come ٭close٭ to her knees, it was so short. It has two slits, each on one side of the waist, showing off bare skin. The neckline was very low; it had spaghetti straps that held tight to her shoulders. The matching shoes were high-heed and satrapy. Around her neck was a necklace, the blood red ruby that hanged from it matched in nicely. Her extremely long raven hair fell well past her ankles now. It was pined up into two high ponytails on each side of her head. (AN: Think of Marron's hairstyle.)

"Oh yes, your prince will like what he sees for sure, will you like to meet him now?" The figure purred.

Pan smiled evilly.

"Yes Kagetsu, lead me to my prince." Pan's voice was filled of venom now but it still had that icy tone to it.

"Right this way my dear.

§ Earth, above ground § 

All of the Z-Fighters looked endlessly for the missing Sayain, finally after a year of searching Gohan called it off. They held a memorial and everything. Everyone showed up and surprisingly Trunks cried more that anyone there. Vegeta said it was because he lost his mate and now Trunks would never be happy again. The rejected feeling will slowly eat him away, maybe even kill him. That's what happens when a Sayian bond is rejected or denied. Things seemed to only darken when Kami called everyone to his look out to warn them of a new threat on earth. What shocked everyone was when Kami told them that the threat had been lurking around for about a year.

§ Deep underground § 

"Yes, you've shown great progress Pan. Not only have you mastered all of the Z-Fighters attacks but now you're stronger than all of them." The Prince laughed.

"Yes my love, I can't wait until I meet them. I will cruse them all for the pain they caused me." Pan smiled wickedly.

§ END § 

That's all for now. Don't worry this IS a T/P fic. You know what to do now, write your review in that little box down there and sent it to me.

Ja Ne.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dark Side of Love 

By: Shari Celestine

A.K.A

Serenity 

When Pan was 14 her best friends did something that hurt her and scared her for life. Now 5 years later she's different, cold and heartless, catching the eye of their newest enemy.

§ 

Chapter Four: Meeting the Darkness 

§ Underground Cavern § 

Everyone had gathered in the main arena, Seri and Ryo had a very important announcement to make.

"Do you know what's going on?" A worrier asked.

"I think it's about the battle coming up." Another said.

"I can't wait, soon the Earth will be ours and those humans can't do anything about it." A third said.

Suddenly the lights in the room dimmed and the lights on stage lit up. Seri walked on stage with Ryo in toe.

"Welcome our faithful servants! The time has come Earths forces are weakened. We must act now, as sunrise we attack!"

"YEAH!"

§ 

Early the next morning Trunks got dressed and went to work like he always did.

"Good morning Mr. President." Miss Haruna said.

"I don't see what the hell is so good about it, it's just like every other morning." Trunks mumbled walking into his office.

Taking his seat he got started on his pile of work.

There was a knock on his door and Miss. Haruna entered.

"Mr. Briefs, your mother wants to have a word with you."

"Fine, fine just send her in.

Bulma walked into her son's office and sat on the edge of his desk.

"Trunks we need to talk."

"So talk mom I'm listening." Trunks said filing some paper work.

"Trunks, I know your still grieving for Pan, but you have to accept that she's gone."

"No, I can't mom! I know Pan's still alive, I cant' believe Gohan gave up the search like that."

"Trunks it's been over a year-"

"If Pan was just a normal girl I would understand but Pan's a Sayain mom, Sayains don't die so easily."

Bulma was about to set her son strait when the commotion form outside stopped her.

"What's going on out here?" Bulma asked the group of people outside her son's office.

"There's some people destroying down town Mrs. Briefs."

"The new enemy." Trunks whispered.

"Mom, you stay here I'll go check it out, I'm sure the others are on their way." Trunks replied walking into the elevator.

§ 

"Where are they? Why haven't they come yet?" Ryo asked before destroying another department store.

"I don't know do I look like their secretary Ryo?"

Seri snapped.

"Just keep destroying things, they'll come." Pan said walking out of the shadows.

At that very moment Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, Goten, and Bra arrived at the scene.

"Speak of the devil, I leave this in your capable hands, Ryo, Seri." Pan stepped back into the shadows and disappeared.

"Looks like it's two against four, I like those odds." Seri said.

"Who are you and what to do you want?" Goku asked.

"I am Seri and this is Ryo, we want to cleanse the earth of all humans alike."

"You want to wipe out the human race is that what your saying?" Trunks asked.

"Something like that, Trunks."

"How do you know my name?"

"We know everyone one of your names. Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, Goten, and Bra. But you're just a hand full of the Z-Fighters." Ryo looked over the five fighters.

"Our Prince has kept a watchful eye on all of you. And Goku I'm sorry about your lost."

"How do you know about Pan?" Goku demanded.

"Like I said, we've been watching you." Seri said.

"Let's get this over with shall we? Would you like to do this here or somewhere less populated?" Seri asked.

"Follow us." Goku rose to he sky with the other Z-Fighters and Ryo, and Seri in toe.

§ END § 

Yes l know, I know it's short but I wanted the fight scene to be a whole chapter by itself. Don't worry the sooner your R&R the sooner the next chapter will be out.

Ja Ne.


	5. Chapter 5

The Dark Side of Love 

By: Shari Celestine

A.K.A

Serenity 

When Pan was 14 her best friends did something that hurt her and scared her for life. Now 5 years later she's different, cold and heartless, catching the eye of their newest enemy.

§ 

Chapter Five: The Battle 

Goku led the group to a near by island where they landed quietly.

"Well let's get this started. Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go, if you don't mind Vegeta?" Goku stepped forward.

"Sure, knock your self out Kakkarott."

"Thanks."

Goku stood before the two strangers, and smiled.

"So which one of you is first?"

"Actual I was hoping we could both fight you, that is if you think you can handle both of us?" Seri smirked.

Goku looked at them both, his smile grew wider.

"Don't under estimate me." Goku crouched down into fighting stance and turned into a Super Sayain.

"What? A super Sayain!" Ryo took a few steps back.

"Oh you big baby, if you're so afraid get out of my way. I'll handle this guy all on my own." Seri took a battle stance of her own a couple of feet in front of Goku.

"Well make you move Sayain man."

"Sure."

Goku lashed out with a blur of kicks and punches, which Seri easily dogged.

It looks like punches and kicks won't work on her, I'll have to us something else.

Goku cupped his hands at his side and prepared for a Ki attack.

"Hey Seri be careful."

"Oh shut up Ryo, I think I know what I'm doing. I can do Ki attacks too Goku." Seri smiled.

"Try this on for size, Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!"

The blast headed for Seri who unleashed her own attack.

"Ice Blaster!" The stream of ice meet with Goku's blast in the center of the battlefield. At first it looked liked Seri's blast was dominating Goku's but Goku's Kamahame Wave over powered Seri's blast and hit her head on. Seri cried out in pain as the full extent of Goku's attack hit her body sending her several feet into the air.

"SERI!" Ryo ran over to his fallen companion, she was out cold. Ryo glared daggers at Goku.

"Are you going to take her place and fight me?"

"No, you Super Sayains are no match of us, yet. Don't worry we'll be back and when we do you'll all be sorry." Ryo said before disappearing with Seri in his arms.

"Okay…someone what to tell me what that was all about?" Bra asked.

"I don't know…usually our enemies are much stronger that that."

"Maybe they were just flunkies?"

"Maybe, come on let's go no point in standing around here."

§ 

"You idiots! What were you thinking? Going out there and fighting them yourself." Prince Trunks yelled.

"We're sorry oh evil one, it won't happen again, right Seri?" Ryo asked.

Seri sighed, "Yes."

"Good, remove yourself from my being, you disgust me!" Trunks waved them away.

Prince Trunks had long lavender hair and dark unpleasant eyes. He looked a lot like Mairi Trunks but…evil.

"Pan, my dear come to me at once."

A dark vortex appeared before him and Pan stepped out of it.

"You call for me my Prince?"

"Yes, I wondering if you knew anything about Ryo and Seri's little stunt?"

"You caught me Prince, guilty as charged. I'm sorry thou, I though they knew what they were doing. Honest." Pan pouted giving him her best puppy dog look.

Prince Trunks sighed. "It's hard to stay mad at you love."

"I know." Pan kissed Prince Trunks before summoning her portal and stepping inside.

§ 

"Those fools, I should have known better than to trust them to fight the Z-Fighters." Pan began to pace back and forth thinking of a plan of action.

"Why don't you go yourself Pan?"

"Kagetsu! Don't you know better than to sneak up on a Sayain? I could have blown your head off."

"Oh course Princess, my apologies."

"You're forgiven. So what brings you here?"

"Maybe you should check things out yourself, Princess."

"Hmmm? I think you might have a point Kagetsu, I'm on my way."

A pillar of dark energy surrounded Pan and her clothes changed. Now she wore pair of leather pants and a blue halter-top.

"I'm off."

"Have a save trip!" Kagetsu called after her, an evil grin spreading across his lips.

§ END § 

When that's all for know, R&R me!

Ja ne.


	6. Chapter 6

The Dark Side of Love 

By: Shari Celestine

A.K.A

Serenity 

When Pan was 14 her best friends did something that hurt her and scared her for life. Now 5 years later she's different, cold and heartless, catching the eye of their newest enemy.

§ 

Chapter Six: The Meeting

Bulma sighed; she was having dinner with some very important clients tonight. If the meeting was a success Capsule Corp. would merge with a very big company in the U.S.

"Vegeta, hurry up and get dressed! They'll be here any minute."

Vegeta's response was to mumble some curses under his breath as he put on his black shirt.

"What a waste of time! I could be training and I still don't see why I have to go along with this. I don't know work for the company!"

"Oh hush! I just want to make a good impression okay. I would have had my parents come but they're on vacation…again."

"Mom, can you fix my tie? I can't get it straight." Trunks asked walking into the kitchen dressed in a business suit.

"Sure honey, come here."

At that moment Bra walked in dressed in a black skirt and white dress shirt.

§ 

Out side Pan listened to their whole conversation.

This is the best opportunity to get close to them. Now if only that stupid…ah here they come. Time to make my move.

Pan stepped out of the shadows and grabbed the couple walking up to the Briefs home. After probing their minds of all the information she needed she 'disposed' of the couple and used a drone to act as her male accomplice. Pan changed her out fit again, this time into a very sexy business suit.

"Come on Mr. Parker, let's go pay the Briefs a visit."

§ 

AN: I was thinking about ending it there but that would be cruel!

Pan aka: Mrs. Parker and the drone aka Mr. Parker walked up the Briefs home and rang the door bell. Trunks ran to answer the door; at first all he was a young man.

"Good evening, you must be Mr. Briefs?" Mr. Parker said.

"Oh no. I'm Trunks Briefs Bulma's son, please come in." Trunks stepped aside and let him enter. That's when he noticed her; her black suit complimented her figure very well. It showed off her well-rounded upper torso, her small waist and her perfectly rounded hips. Her ankle length hair blew in the 'wind' as she walked past Trunks.

_Damn, she's hot! I mean wow!_

"Please this way." Trunks led them into the large dining room.

"Oh Mr. And Mrs. Parker, it's so nice to finally meet you." Bulma greeted them.

"Like wise I'm sure." Pan smiled, it wasn't normal 'hi nice to meet you' smile it was more like an 'I've got you now my pretty' smile.

"I'm Bulma Briefs and this is my husband Vegeta and our son Trunks and daughter Bra."

"Charmed."

Vegeta, Bra, and Trunks all got chill down their spins as they shock hands with her.

_Something's not right with that woman._ Vegeta thought.

_She gives me the creeps._ Bra thought.

_Her hands are so...cold._ Trunks thought.

"Please have a seat and we'll begin."

§ 

The dinner went great in Bulma's option but Vegeta and Trunks couldn't keep their eye off Mrs. Parker. It wasn't that they were fascinated with her beauty, ok maybe Trunks was, but there was an evil darkness about her.

"Thank you Mr. Parker it was nice meeting you." Bulma called as the two left the premises.

"I don't like that woman one bit, she's not to be trusted." Vegeta said.

"Huh what are you talking about Vegeta?"

"You felt it too Dad?" Trunks and Bra said in union.

"Yes something evil and dark was around that woman."

"This may sound odd but I felt as if I knew her form somewhere." Bra said.

"Yeah now that you mention it she did look kind of familiar." Trunks agreed.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, all I know is that CC just merged with one of the biggest companies in the U.S.!"

§ 

Where have you been?" Prince Trunks' voice boomed.

"Put a lid on it, I have a headrace from all that business talk."

"You went and made contact with them after I told you not to didn't you?" Trunks continued.

"It was no big deal, really. They didn't even know who it was."

"Damn you!" Trunks backhanded her into the wall.

"That should teach you to never disobey me!" Trunks turned around and left the room. Pan struggled to stand up as she watched his back exit the room. She wiped away the blood that trickled down her chin.

§ END § 

Short again I know but their will be more next week. Oh yeah and this Trunks is from another dimension completely different form the Trunks we all know and love. R&R.

Ja ne.


	7. Chapter 7

The Dark Side of Love 

By: Shari Celestine

A.K.A

Serenity 

When Pan was 14 her best friends did something that hurt her and scared her for life. Now 5 years later she's different, cold and heartless, catching the eye of their newest enemy.

§ 

Chapter Seven: The Real Mr. and Mrs. Parker.

Bulma woke up with a start, something was wrong. Getting up and putting on her robe Bulma walked outside onto her balcony. That's when she saw it. Reporters, policemen, and paramedics were all over her front lawn.

_WHAT THE HELL!_

She quickly turned around and walked back into her bedroom.

"Vegeta get up!"

"What are you screeching about now Woman?" Vegeta sat up with a scowl on his face.

"There are reporters, and police men outside." Bulma whispered fiercely.

"So get rid of them, what are you telling me for?"

"Vegeta get up and wake Trunks and Bra for me."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm going to go see what's going on outside! Now go get Trunks and Bra!" Bulma yelled and stomped out the door.

"Baka Woman!"

§ 

"Excuse me? What the hell is going on here?"

"Do you live here miss?" Policemen asked.

"Yes I own this house, my name is Bulma Briefs."

"Miss Briefs there was a murder here last night…"

"A murder? Who was killed?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Parker, ma'am."

"WHAT? But I just had dinner with them last night."

"Is that so? Did you see them leave the premises?"

"Yes."

"Might I ask what were the-"

"Mom, what's going on?" a half awake Bra asked.

"We found Mr. and Mrs. Parker dead in your bushes."

"But didn't we have dinner with them last night?" Trunks asked.

"Yes. As I was saying what were the Parkers doing here last night?"

"We were signing a contract that would merge both of our companies."

"Hmmm. Can you come down to the station for questioning Mrs. Briefs?"

"Sure just let me get dressed.

§ 

"I can't believe they're really dead." Bulma mumbled.

"Yeah, but that leaves me wondering. If the real Mr. And Mrs. Parker were killed, who did we have diner with last night?" Trunks questioned.

Bulma shivered as a sudden chill ran down her spine.

"I guess you guys were right, there was something odd about that woman indeed."

"Yeah but what about her 'husband'?" Bra pointed out.

"I didn't feel anything from him, like he wasn't even alive."

"Creepy really."

"No kidding, come on let's go home kids." Bulma led the way back towards CC not noticing the shadow watching her.

§ 

"So when do we attack?" Seri asked.

"Tonight at midnight, we need to gather more energy."

"Yes, the more energy we gather the more powerful Pan will become. At first it was only a theory but then I noticed Pan's increase in power when she sucked Mr. and Mrs. Parker the other night." Kagetsu said.

"Okay I want several men above round, find people with the most amount of energy and follow them around until midnight. When I give the signal attack them and anyone else in the area. Stay clear of the Z-Fighters I have something special planned for them. Is that clear?" Prince Trunks ordered.

A course of "Yes sir." "Yes my lord." And "As you wish my prince." Were heard from the crowd.

"What are you still doing here? Move out!" Pan yelled.

"Seri, Ryo stay behind I have a special assignment for you. Meet me in my study in ten minutes."

"Yeas Sir!" 

§ 

"You wanted to see us my Prince?" Ryo asked.

"Ryo, my brother it is good to see you and Seri in such good health. I hope you have learned your lesson and that you will never disobeying me again?"

"Yes we have my Prince." Seri says.

"Good. Kagetsu, bring the serum."

Kagetsu walks in moments later with a try of medical equipment. There are several pointed objects on the tray but one in particular causes Pan to flinch and take several steps back.

_I hate needles!_

"What's going on?"

"Noting to be afraid of my pet, Kagetsu is just going to inject a serum into Ryo and Seri here that will increase their power tenfold. It has to be…if they're going to go after the Z-Fighters."

"Hey! I thought I was going to have the pleasure of killing them?"

"Yes you will my pet, they're just going to assist you in case you need help."

"Hump. I don't need anyone's help."

"What ever you say my pet."

§ END § 

That's all for now. R&R

Ja ne.


	8. Chapter 8

The Dark Side of Love

By: Shari Celestine 

A.K.A

Serenity

When Pan was 14 her best friends did something that hurt her and scared her for life. Now 5 years later she's different, cold and heartless, catching the eye of their newest enemy.

§ 

Chapter Eight: Why Do They Have The Same Name?

§ 

Pan was in her chamber sitting in front of her vanity mirror, brushing her long ebony hair thinking about the events that occurred 24 hours ago.

§ FLASHBACK § 

"Oh no. I'm Trunks Briefs Bulma's son, please come in."

§ END OF FLASHBACK § 

AN: That was the shortest flash back I have ever

seen.

All night he stared at me with those crystal blue eyes. He looked at me as if he had seen me before.

"Trunks Briefs? Prince Trunks? They have the same names and unless my memory is failing me, they look a like too. Not perfect twins but close enough." Pan said thinking back to the dinner.

There was a knock on the door and Kagetsu stepped in.

"Pan dear, it's almost time. You must take your position above ground."

"I'll be right there Kagetsu, and Kagetsu?"

"Yes, Pan?"

"Is there a reason why Trunks Briefs and our Prince

Trunks have the same name and appearance?"

For a moment a look of fear crossed Kagetsu's face, and he was just thankful that

Pan could not see it as his face was hidden underneath his hood.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said calmly.

"Kagetsu! Don't you lie to me!"

"Pan, my dear, we don't have time for this; this nonsense! The time is drawing near." Kagetsu said firmly.

§ 

The Z-Fighters had gathered at CC after hearing the

news the following night.

"So you're saying that the 'Parkers' you had dinner

with last night weren't the real Parkers? But what would someone gain form killing them?" Chi-Chi said.

"I don't know, the police asked me the same thing."

Bulma sighed.

"There was something cold and dark about that woman. I knew I felt it once before, as first I couldn't place it but now I'm sure

I felt that same energy when we fought Seri and Ryo." Vegeta spoke up.

"Your saying that young woman was Seri?" Trunks asked.

"No, she was much stronger than Seri. We didn't fight her that day."

"I don't like this, if what your saying is true, then the enemy could be anyone." Bulma shivered.

"We'll just have to be extremely careful from now on then." Goku said.

"Agreed."

§ 

11:55 PM, five minutes before Prince Trunks' men would attack their unsuspecting victims. There were at least two of his men following each person in Satan City; he had them out-numbered two to one and there was no way out.

§ 

In an abandoned warehouse, on dock 21, several people were having a conversation.

"So have you pinpointed the Z-Fighters location?"

"Yes, they have all gathered at Capsule Corp. my lord." Ryo said

"Good, go and make sure they don't leave the area until Pan has gathered all the energy needed." Trunks ordered.

"We're on it my Prince." Seri said.

Seri and Ryo turned and left the building.

"What am I going to do until its time?" Pan asked.

"You can wait here Pan, our men should return with the energy needed to send your power level soaring soon. Just think, you will have no equal in the world, you'll be stronger than a Super Sayain." Kagetsu said.

"Stronger than a Super Sayain huh? I like the sound of that."

"Yes with your new power we'll be able to rule the

world and destroy the Z-Fighters once and for all." Prince Trunks laughed.

§ 

12:00AM, screams of pain and agony were heard miles

around, it was the last sound that would ever be heard from Satan City.

12:01, unmoving bodies were everywhere, their bodies sucked dry of any

and all energy. They were all dead, man; woman, child, young, old, and even the newborn babies at Satan City Hospital were now laying lifeless in the Nursery.

12:05, hundreds of men and woman dressed in battle

armor stood outside of dock 21. The energy they had collected was sent off to Kagetsu, who collected it in the form of a ball. The energy was then transferred into Pan's ruby necklace that hung around her neck. And with that, the blood red ruby glowed an even darker, richer red color. The energy from the necklace surrounded Pan's body as another transformation took place.

There was a burst of energy that knocked everyone and everything in the area off their feet and into the wall.

When it was over Prince Trunks and Kagetsu gasped in shock at the new Pan.

Her form was slender and at the same time muscular, and curved in all the right places. Her clothes had changed to fit her new body. Pan now wore a

white button down T-Shirt; the first two buttons on the shirt were undone showing a considerable amount of cleavage. Her shorts were very short and rode low on

her hips. She no longer wore high heels; she was bare foot and floating above the ground. Her normal long ebony hair was spiky blonde and her eyes a deep

jade color. A furry object snaked around her hips as

she slowly floated down to the ground; Pan's tail had grown back!

§ 

12:10, the Z-Fighters stop their conversation and ran

outside.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked.

"It's so quiet but a second ago it sounded as if the whole city was crying out in pain." Trunks said.

"I was beginning to think I'd have to go in and get you." A feminine voice said from the shadows.

"Soon you'll be the ones crying out in pain." A masculine voice said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Gohan asked.

"Isn't it obvious brat, its Seri and that Ryo punk from before." Vegeta pointed out.

"Ha, you're not as dumb as I thought you were after all Vegeta but all that won't save you from your downfall." Seri stepped out of the shadows followed by Ryo.

"Let's do this."

Ryo and Seri began to power up; a dark energy surrounded their bodies as their transformation took place. There was a burst of energy and the

Z-Fighters were sent flying back. When it was over

Seri and Ryo hovered above the Z-Fighters.

"What? That can't be possible! Look at them they're-"

"Sayains."

Indeed they were, Seri's once short ashen hair now

fell to her waist and her light blue eyes were now a deeper blue. She wore a dark blue body suit

with white gloves and boots. Ryo's long blue hair was tied back into a braid and his once midnight blue eyes were so dark they looked black. He wore a

suit similar to Seri's. What shocked the Z-Fighters the

most were the tails that were wrapped around their waists.

"This can't be good."

"At least it can't get any worst." Bulma mumbled.

At that very moment a portal opened up and three

mysterious figures stepped

forward.

"I hate to tell you this, but it just got worse." One

of the figures said.

"And who are you?"

"We are the new rulers of this world. I have been watching you for a long time waiting for a chance to claim this planet as my own. As I've watched

many try and fail, I realized I needed someone that

knew you inside and out, I needed one of your own." The figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Mirai Trunks?"

"No, but you're close. I'm Prince Trunks soon to be ruler of this planet."

"I wouldn't count on it, you creep." Bra said.

"Ha and who's going to stop us Bra, certainly not you."

"Allow me to introduce the woman who will be by my

side Princess-"

"Excuse my interruption my Prince, but I thought Ryo and I were going to destroy the Z-Fighters?" Seri said.

"There's been a change of plans Seri, you're out and

I'm in." The

'Princess' smiled wickedly.

"WHAT! No but you promised me I could-"

"Well I guess I lied."

"You tramp, how dare you-"

"How dare I what? You just can't shut your mouth can you?"

"No, I guess not."

"Well maybe I should shut it for you." The 'Princess'

cried sending a Ki blast at Seri.

"Are you crazy, I'm on your side." Seri cried jumping out of the way.

"My side? Don't lie to me. The only reason you're still with us is because I haven't killed you yet."

"She is expendable you know." A man in a dark clock said.

"Really, then I guess this is the end for you Seri, prepare yourself for a one way ticket to the next dimension!" The 'Princess' powered up a huge Ki blast and sent it flying straight for Seri, there was no way she could doge it.

"NOOOOOOO, I'll get you back for this Pan, I swear."

Seri cried and the

blast came crashing down on her.

"Pan?"

"Darn it, I was hoping to keep it a secret a bit longer." Princess Pan pouted.

§ END § 


	9. Chapter 9

The Dark Side of Love

By: Shari Celestine

A.K.A

Serenity

When Pan was 14 her best friends did something that

hurt her and scared her for life. Now 5 years later

she's different, cold and heartless, catching the eye of their newest enemy.

§ Chapter Nine: Do I Know You? § 

Princess Pan stopped to look at her competition; she

knew them all by name now Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Bra, and Trunks. Pan's eyes widened when she

saw Trunks, he was extremely handsome, maybe even more so than Prince Trunks.

His lavender hair cut short, his skin dark tan color,

and he had the most beautiful pair of blue eyes. And the way he looked up at her with such love and care was nothing like the cold and lustful look

Prince Trunks would give her. Pan felt a sharp pain in her head.

What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like we share

some kind of bond? Do I know you?

"Pan, what's wrong?"

Pan ignored the pain and turned to Kagetsu, "Nothing

is wrong."

Kagetsu glared at her, she was lying to him.

Pan turned back to the Z-Fighters and addressed

Trunks.

"Who are you?"

"Pan don't you remember? It's me Trunks your friend."

"Friend? We were friends? I can't seem to remember"

"Try Pan, try and remember us. Like the time I bought

you that ice cream cone at the park."

§ FLASHBACK § 

It was early in the afternoon on a hot summer day.

Trunks had promised to take Pan to the park since her parents were on a vacation in the states.

Four-year-old Pan pulled on Trunk's pants leg,

"Trunks-Chan, I want ice cream."

Trunks smiled down at her.

"Sure squirt." Not too far away a man with an ice

cream truck was selling ice cream to little kids.

"Come on Panny, I'll get you that ice cream."

Trunks ran up to the man and asked for a double soup

of chocolate ice cream but the man shook his head and replied.

"I'm sorry sir, I just sold my last ice cream."

Pan's face fell and she began to cry.

"Oh no, Pan don't cry, I'll get you some ice cream. I promise."

Pan wiped her eyes and smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah."

Trunks had spent the entire afternoon looking for

Pan's ice cream but

it seemed every vender, shop or store was sold out.

"It's okay Trunks I understand. There's no more icecream left."

"No Panny, I promised you, and I never break promises

I make with friends."

Pan brightened, "I'm your friend?"

"Of course you are why wouldn't you be?"

"I just thought you were hanging out with me cause my

mommy and daddy told you to."

"No way Panny. Your parents couldn't keep me away if

they tried to. Now, let's go find that ice cream!"

"Yea!"

Trunks picked up little Pan and flew to the next town

and the one after that until he found ice cream for Pan and himself.

§ END OF FLASHBACK § 

"Pan, please believe me."

"No, your lying to me, I don't know who you are, all I

know is your in our way!"

Pan jumped up into the air and powered up for one of her most powerful attacks.

"Ka! me! ha! me! HA!"

The attack was so huge, so massive and so powerful

that the Z-Fighters couldn't block or protect themselves from it.

"Pan, Ryo, Prince Trunks, we're leaving. Now!" Kagetsu

said before disappearing.

§ 

Pan disappeared like she was told, but not before she

looked back at Trunks.

'I'm so confused; I wish I could remember who you are.

If only I could." She

smiled as a plan formed in her head.

§ 

Pan sat in her quarters, no matter how much she tried,

she couldn't get her vision of Trunks and the flashback she had out in her mind.

"What's wrong with me? Who is he to me? They all seemed to know me some how but that can't be, can it?"

Pan got up and began to pose around her room.

"Someone's lying to me, I'm not sure who it is yet,

but I know how to find out."

§ 

"What the hell happened to you?" Bulma shrieked.

Vegeta and the other Sayains had returned to CC in a

bloody heap. There wasn't a uninjured person out of the group, but it looked like Trunks was in the worst condition of them all.

"Trunks, what happened to you?"

"I'm okay mom, I just...I just got in the way of a

really big Ki blast, that's all."

"That's all, huh? Fine all of you go down into the infirmary and get cleaned up. When you come back I want a better answer than that." Bulma said pointing down the staircase that led to her lab and the infirmary.

§ 

"What did happen Trunks, I thought you had gotten

through to her. It was like a part of her wanted to believe you but...couldn't." Bra said as she washed the

blood off her face.

"I don't know, I really don't know." Trunks walked off

into the washroom the change his clothes.

"Brat, don't give up on her. If you do, your as good a

dead." Vegeta said passing his son as he left the room.

'Did my father just encourage me to do something?'

"He's right Trunks, you and Pan are bonded. You should

know more than any of us, the pain you felt when Pan disappeared is nothing to the pain you will feel if you give up on her. You'd be better off dead."

Gohan said

"Kami, is it that bad?"

"No, worse."

§ 

"Trunks? Where are you?"

"I'm outside mom."

Bulma walked outside onto the patio to find her son

looking up at the stars. She sat next to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just needed some air."

There was a moment of silence as mother and son

watched the stars together.

"You really do love her don't you?" Bulma said breaking the silence.

"At first I didn't want to believe that I loved her, I

mean she was so much younger than me. But I always found myself thinking about her or hanging out

with her. She kind of grows on you, you know." Trunks

chuckled a bit.

"Yes I know. Trunks, I want you go after her, I know

how much she makes you happy. And that's all a mother wants for her child, to so them happy."

Bulma hugged Trunks before walking back into the house. There Trunks sat, alone, while everyone else was in the house, asleep.

"Trunks, I need to talk to you."

Trunks jumped out of his chair and spun around. There she stood, the object of his desires, wearing a white short silky dress.

"Pan," Trunks breathed. "What are you doing here? How

long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Um, can we go somewhere more private?"

"Um sure."

§ 

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Tell me the truth, do I know you?"

"Yes, you are the daughter of a close friend of my family. In fact both are families are close."

"Why don't I remember this?"

"That guy Kagetsu must have brainwashed you. He made you forget us all, Pan.

Do you know how much we've missed you? How much I've missed you? I love you Pan, but I'm sure you heard me say that earlier."

"Why?"

"Why? Why do I love you?"

Pan nodded.

"How could I not, I've know you from the day you were

born, I babysat you and trained with you. We spent a year in space together...that's when it happened you

know. That's when I realized you were no longer a kid,

but a grown woman, who I loved and still do."

"Since I had that vision of us in the past, all I

could think of was you. You seemed to care so much for me. More that Prince Trunks does, all he ever

wants from me is-"

"You didn't sleep with him, did you?" Trunks grabbed

her shoulders and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"No, there was always something keeping me back.

Something in the back of my mind told me that it wasn't right. I know Prince Trunks isn't the one for

me, but maybe you are?"

Trunks couldn't stand it any more; he covered her lips with his own.

§ END § 

That's all for now. R&R

Ja ne.


	10. Chapter 10

The Dark Side of Love  
By: Shari Celestine  
A.K.A  
Serenity

When Pan was 14 her best friends did something that  
hurt her and scared her for life. Now 5 years later  
she's different, cold and heartless, catching the eye of their newest enemy.

§ Chapter Ten: Breaking Apart is Hard to Do §

The kiss was sweet and full of passion neither one of them knew they were possible of expressing. Princess Pan closed her eyes and the world around her fell apart. The only thing that mattered was this captivating moment and the kiss she was sharing with Trunks. She didn't care if it wasn't right, it felt right and that was what counted.  
"Pan, step away from that man!" A voice boomed.  
Startled Pan jerked back, swiftly ending the kiss. She spun around and froze. It was Kagetsu! He was sure to tell Prince Trunks what she had done.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I saw you leave and decide to follow you, and it's a good thing I did. Get away from that man, Prince Trunks will be very upset with you if don't."  
"No, Pan don't listen to him, you belong here with me and your family." Trunks said forcefully.  
Pan was confused, where did she belong? With Prince Trunks or here with this other Trunks.  
Pan gripped her head and closed here eyes, "I don't know, I'm so confused."  
"You see this is what I was telling you about, he's trying to confuse you. Don't be fooled by his tricks, you belong with us. You saw how he treated you when you told him your feelings, do you want to go through that again?"  
"NO!"   
"Pan, what is he talking about? I would never hurt you! I love you too much to ever hurt you!" Trunks pleaded.  
"Pan do you hear me, I LOVE you and only you. There are so many people who love and miss you, please don't go away again."  
"..."  
"If you won't do it for me, do it for your mother and father, your grandparents, your uncle and your friends. Our lives have not been the same with you gone."  
Pan was on her knees crying by then. Part of her wanted to believe Trunks. She knew he was right and that she loved him. But the other part of her was loyal to Prince Trunks and the cruel words Trunks (our Trunks) had said to her that day she joined forces with Prince Trunks, kept playing over and over in her head like a broken record.  
"Stop it, stop it please! I'm so confused."  
Dark black energy encased her body causing her to cry out in pain.  
"What are you doing to her? Stop it!" Trunks yelled.  
"I wish I could, but I'm not the one doing it."  
Now the black energy that held Pan's body floated several feet above the ground. Her screams had stopped and were replaced with sobs of pain and anguish. Suddenly the sobs stopped and there was an eerie ripping sound coming from inside the energy ball. Trunks flew up to see if he could somehow reach her and pull her out but was thrown back when the ball burst open and two figures flew out. One landed near Kagetsu's feet and the other behind a tree. Kagetsu deciding not to stay any longer then he had to, picked up Pan's prone figure and disappeared.  
§  
Trunks sat up and looked around him, he was in the backyard of the CC compound. An odd black substance covered most of the grass around him, and to his great dislike he too was covered in the black goo.  
"What happened? Pan! Oh no! I lost her. Not again, I don't think I'll be able to live with myself if anything happened to her."  
Trunks stood up and looked around at the damage he and Pan had caused. It was nothing major but Trunks knew Bulma was going to freak when she saw her lawn in the morning.  
Sighing and taking a deep breath Trunks turned to the house to clean up and try to get some sleep. That's when he smelt it. Blood. It wasn't strong but it was there. Trunks looked over his surroundings again, trying to see if he missed something the first time.  
There!  
In the corner by the apple tree his grandmother had planted, a figure lay naked and covered in blood. Trunks' heart began to beat fast fearing the worst. He ran up to the figure and turned it over to see who it was.  
"Kami no!"  
It was Pan. There was a huge opening in her side like someone had ripped the skin off her body. Not wasting any time Trunks picked up her limp form and carried her inside.  
§  
Trunks carried Pan to the infirmary and placed her on the examining table. He rushed over to the intercom on the wall by the door and pressed it.  
"Mom, are you awake? Please answer mom."  
"Trunks it that you?" Bulma's sleepy voice asked.  
"Mom get down to the infirmary quick. Pan needs a doctor, she lost lot of blood."  
"Pan? I'll be right down."  
A few minutes passed before the doors to the infirmary burst open. Bulma was the first inside, she gasped at what she saw. Her son was covered in blood and tears were running down his face. Next to him on an examining table was Pan, covered in her own blood.  
"Oh Kami, this is terrible. Bra I want you to call the Sons and tell them to get over here now. Trunks I want you to clean yourself up."  
"But-"  
"Don't argue with me, I'm going to need your help with this, now do as I say."  
Bra almost passed out at the sight off all the blood. Normally she didn't have a problem with blood, she was used to it what with all the saiyans around. But this, this was different. Bra nodded to her mother and walked out the room and into the kitchen to make and important phone call.  
§  
Ring...  
Ring...  
Ri-  
"Hello?"  
It was Videl.  
"Videl, it's Bra. Come over to the compound NOW! Trunks found Pan, she's hurt really bad...there was blood everywhere-" Bra couldn't hold it in any more, she broke down in tears.  
But that was all Videl needed to hear. She hung up the phone and jumped out he bed.  
"Oh god. Gohan, Gohan get up!" Videl cried.  
"Huh? What is it Videl?"  
"It's Pan, they found her but she's hurt really bad. We have to go. I'll call your parents and Goten, meet me downstairs."   
"Right."  
§  
"Come on, come on pick up the phone Chi-Chi." Videl said to herself as she listened to the phone ring on the other side.  
"Hello?"  
It was Goku.  
"Goku, its Videl. Trunks found Pan but she's in pretty bad shape we're heading over to CC now. Meet us there okay?"  
"Yes, we'll be right over." Goku hung up just as Gohan entered the room.  
"Come on let's go."  
§  
"Goten, wake up it's an emergency. We found Pan."  
Chi-Chi said banging on Goten's bedroom door.  
"Wha-" Goten's head popped up from under his sheets.  
"Goten if you don't get up we will leave you."  
The force in Chi-Chi voice told Goten she wasn't joking. He abruptly got up and threw some clothes on and ran out his room.  
§  
Goku and Goten were flying as fast as they could without going Super.  
"Goten do you have your cell phone?" Chi-Chi asked from her husband's arms.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Call the Chestnuts and tell them to meet us at CC."  
"Right."  
§  
It only took everyone thirty minutes to reach the CC compound. Gohan was the first to arrive and burst into the room. Bra and Vegeta were the only ones present at the moment.  
"Where is she?"  
Bra pointed to the doors across the hall.  
"You can't go in there yet. Bulma and Trunks are operating on her."  
"Operating? Why do they need to do that?" Goten asked worried.  
"Oh Goten, it's awful. There was so much blood!"  
"Vegeta, do you know what happened?" Gohan asked the older Sayain.  
"No I don't. The only thing I know is that the brat woke us up and called the woman into the infirmary."  
"Is it bad?" Videl asked.  
Vegeta couldn't meet her eyes. "Yes."  
"Oh Kami no. Not my little girl!" Videl cried collapsing into her husband's chest.  
§  
By morning, neither Trunks nor Bulma had emerged out of the room since everyone had arrived. During some time in the night Piccolo and Yamcha had also arrived at CC.  
"What the hell is taking them so long?" Goten asked sounding very frustrated. He hadn't slept a wink since he arrived and it was driving him mad. And he wasn't the only one. Even Vegeta who sat in the corner of the room looked miserable.  
"Five hours, they've been in there for five hours and nothing. They could have at least keep us informed instead of letting us sit here worrying ourselves to death." Chi-Chi said from her seat on Goku's lap.   
"It might be a while yet. Does anyone want something to eat?" Bra asked.  
"Eat? How can you think about eating at a time like this? I thought you were Pan's best friend?" Yamcha said.  
"I am Pan's best friend, but I would only be making the situation worse if I just sat around doing nothing. I need something to do to keep myself from snapping." Bra said.  
"I'll join you Bra, I think that's a good idea." Videl said getting up. Chi-Chi, #18, and Maron did the same.  
Goku sighed. "They're right, sitting here worrying isn't doing any of us any good. I'm going to take a walk. Call me if anything comes up." Goku said standing up and walking out the room.  
§  
Two hours later...  
Everyone had eaten and Goku had come back from his walk but still nothing was heard from the people inside.  
Slowly the door opened, everyone held his or her breath. It could only go two was from here. It was either good or bad news.  
Bulma stepped out first. Her normal bright shiny blue hair was limp and damp with sweat. Her eyes were no longer bright and shining with life, they were dull and lifeless. She still had on her nightgown but now instead of a shimmering blue it was red. Deep blood red. Behind her Trunks emerged from the room. There was only one word to describe Trunks right now and that word was: Hell. He looked, and felt like hell.  
"Well?" Maron asked not being able to take this silent treatment any longer.  
Bulma looked up and sighed.  
"P-Pan lost a lot of blood. She barely made it."  
A wave of relief washed over the entire room.  
"She's stable for the moment but we don't know if she'll make it through the night. It could go two ways, she could die within the next couple of hours or she could pull through."  
"Oh Kami no."  
"But, if she does make it, she will more than likely go into a coma and never wake up. We'll have to take it a day at a time. I just hope she'll make it through the night." Bulma said sitting down on a near by chair.   
"Like mom said she's lost a lot of blood. We need to give her a blood transplant. Goku you're the only one who's blood is compatible to Pan. " Trunks said.  
"My blood? As in needles?" Goku asked beginning to sweat.  
"Yes, I know your afraid of them Goku but keep in mind that your blood might be the very key to Pan's life. Please Goku."  
"I have no choice, Pan is my grand daughter and I would do anything for her. Even if it means facing my fears of needles." Goku said stepping forward.  
"Good, let's get to work." Bulma said getting up and walking back into the infirmary with Trunks and Goku following close behind.  
§  
The next morning...  
Everyone was gathered around a table to eat breakfast. The night before was rough on every one but they managed to help keep their hopes up by supporting each other. Goku overcame his fears and gave quite a bit of blood to Pan last night. The next couple of hours were critical for Pan; she needed to be kept under careful surveillance. Trunks stayed by her side all night watching over her pale form. Now all they had to do was wait. Wait for her to die, wait for her to live, wait for an absolution that would hopefully come. (Do you know where I got that from? )  
§  
Is there any change?" Videl asked Bulma.  
"Yes and no. She made it through the night alright but, she has fallen into a coma." Bulma said.  
"Trunks, you never told us what happened that night. Tell us what happened to Panny." Chi-Chi pleaded.  
Trunks turned to her and sighed, "Well I was outside, mom had just turned in for the night. That's when I saw her. She wanted to talk to me alone. She was confused about her past. I told her how much me and everyone else loved her and home much we wanted her to come home again. She was about to agree to come home too, but then he showed up."  
"You mean that wizard Trunks?" Vegeta asked.  
"Yes father it was him. He started lying to her again and she became even more confused. Then something happened, I don't know what or what caused it but she- she was surrounded by this dark energy and she was crying. I wanted to help her but before I could get to her, the energy exploded and I was thrown back. When I woke up I found her under the apple tree in her condition." Trunks explained.  
"What have they done to my baby? Why did they pick her? Of all the people in the world why Pan?" Videl screamed breaking down into tears.   
§ END §  
That's all for now. What do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me.  
Ja ne.


	11. Chapter 11

The Dark Side of Love  
By: Shari Celestine  
A.K.A.  
Serenity

When Pan was 14 her best friends did something that  
hurt her and scared her for life. Now 5 years later  
she's different, cold and heartless, catching the eye  
of their newest enemy.

§ Chapter Eleven: The Dark Side §

A dark portal opened and a dark figure stepped out  
with another figure in his arms. He looked down in his  
arms; Princess Pan was unconscious. Her normal creamy  
skin was pale white and terribly cold.  
No! I'm losing her! I can't lose her now, she's too  
important to my plans Kagetsu thought.  
Without another thought he carried her to his chambers  
where he placed her in a healing chamber. Once Pan's  
body was placed inside the chamber, the glass doors  
closed and the chamber began to fill with dark energy.  
"This should work, she will be fully healed and she  
will be mine once again." Kagetsu smiled to himself.  
Suddenly a beeping noise caught his attention. It was  
coming from the chamber's main computer.  
"This can't be good." He mumbled as he rushed over to  
the machine.  
"What's this? She's split in two! How it that  
possible? Unless…yes! That brat got to her after all.  
She couldn't choose whom she wanted to stay with, so  
she split up. Hmmm, this could mean trouble. I'd  
better raise our Pan's stats, don't want the other Pan  
to get in our way."  
§  
48 hours later…  
The chamber stopped emitting dark energy hours ago; it was up to Pan's body to do the rest. Slowly the glass  
doors opened and Pan stepped out; she was naked as the day she was born. With a groan she clutched her head in agony, as pain ripped through her.  
"Kami, if I wasn't sure I was sober yesterday I would  
have sworn I was suffering from a hangover." Pan  
mumbled.  
"Don't you mean two days ago? You've been in there for 48 hours." Kagetsu said.  
"That long? What happened to me? I feel as if I'm  
missing something."  
"You split yourself in two. Your other half is with  
'them'."

Pan's eyes narrowed at the mention of 'them'.  
"Is she a problem?"  
"Yes, she is very powerful, just as you area, maybe  
even more so. But don't worry she's having problems  
staying alive."  
"Maybe we should help escort her to the next  
dimension." Pan grinned wickedly.  
She closed her eyes as dark energy covered her body,  
when the energy disappeared she was dressed. Her hair had been swept up in curls, accentuating the very low neckline of her long and very tight black dress. A  
single slit made its way up Pan's right thigh, and two  
very thin spaghetti straps supported everything. On  
her feet she wore knee-high leather black boots.  
"How do I look?"  
"Ready to kill." Kagetsu said.  
"Perfect."  
§  
It had been four days- four days and nothing changed.  
Pan was still in a coma and didn't show any signs of  
coming out of it anytime soon. But still Trunks stood  
by her side. Day in and day out he watched her. Bulma  
was beginning to get worried, Trunks wasn't sleeping  
or eating anymore.  
"Vegeta, I'm worried. Trunks hasn't left Pan's side in  
four days."  
"You should be happy woman, this just proves how  
strong their bond really is."  
"Happy! Are you mad? Our son hasn't moved in four  
days! He hasn't eaten, slept or anything! How can I be  
happy for him?"  
"Hmph, you worry too much woman. He's fine, in times  
like this a Sayain doesn't need food nor sleep."  
Bulma let out a sigh of exasperation before stomping  
off to her lab to do more test on Pan.  
§  
"Bulma, why have you called us here? Do you have news  
on Pan?" Videl asked.  
"Yes I do."  
"It's not more bad news is it mom? I don't think I  
could deal with more bad news." Bra said.  
"Well, it depends on how you look at it Bra."  
"She's not dying is she?" Chi-Chi asked frightened.  
"No, it's nothing like that. I think I may have  
figured out what happened to Pan."  
"You do?"  
"Yes, she split in two."  
"NANI!"  
"Let me explain, Trunks you said you saw that man  
disappear with Pan right?"  
"Well I do remember seeing him carrying something but  
I'm not sure what it was."  
"Ok, well if what I'm saying is true, then he really  
did take off with Pan."  
"Okay, I'm even more confused." Goku said. "Even more  
than usual." He added silently.  
"Okay I'll try again. When Pan was inside that ball  
she was struggling with herself. She didn't know who  
to believe, Trunks or Kagetsu, so she did the only  
thing she could. When that ball thingy exploded or  
whatever Pan split her body in two. One side, her dark  
side went with Kagetsu and the other, her good side,  
is with us now. Do you get it?"  
"Yeah that makes some sort of sense." Gohan said.  
"But how can you be sure we got the good Pan?" Trunks  
asked.  
"I ran some tests for negative energy in her body, it  
came out negative."  
"That's good." Videl sighed with relief.  
§  
A portal opened up outside of the CC Compound.  
Princess Pan stepped out and the portal closed behind  
her.  
"Ah, so good to be home…Not! Time to make my grand  
entrance."  
§  
" Too bad you got stuck with that wimp huh?" Princess  
Pan said as she stepped through the CC wall.  
"YOU!"  
"What? Didn't think I would wake up did you? Well  
unlike my weak counter part I heal faster. Too bad she  
won't live to see the looks on your faces when I kill  
you."  
"Don't you dare touch her, you hear me!" Trunks cried  
powering up.  
Princess Pan turned to him and frowned.  
"It's your fault you know, if it wasn't for you she  
wouldn't be in this position. Now she's going to die!"  
"No! You're lying! Pan is better off with out you and  
she's going to make it!"  
"Sure, keep telling yourself that." Princess Pan's  
eyes rolled.  
"If your so sure she's going to die why are you here?"  
Vegeta asked.  
Princess Pan flinched, "I'm just making sure she has a  
speedy death. Nothing you should worry about Prince!"  
She snapped.  
Princess Pan floated over towards the infirmary.  
"Were the hell do you think you going!"  
"Why, to visit my sick sister is all, you need not  
worry her death will be quick and painless." Then she  
disappeared.  
§ END §  
Ohhh, What is that girl up to? What does she have in  
store for our dear Pan? Find out next time.  
Ja ne.


	12. Chapter 12

The Dark Side of Love

By: Shari Celestine

A.K.A

Serenity

When Pan was 14 her best friends did something that

hurt her and scared her for life. Now 5 years later

she's different, cold and heartless, catching the eye of their newest enemy.

§ Chapter Twelve: Dark VS Light – The Mental Battle § 

Princess Pan floated above Pan's pale body, a frown on her face.

"You baka, look what you did to us! We could have been great you and I, we could have ruled the world with Prince Trunks and Kagetsu but no, you had to have feelings for that other guy (Trunks). Weak fool, that's what you are you know, a weakness and weakness should be eliminated before they become a distraction. This is the end Pan my dear, and remember you asked for this." Princess Pan said lowering her body to Pan's.

At that very moment the doors opened and the Son's Briefs' and Chestnut's rushed in, what they saw confused and shocked them all. Somehow Princess Pan's form became transparent and her body disappeared into Pan's

"Someone want to explain that?" Yamcha asked.

"I, I don't even understand it myself. She shouldn't be able to do that." Bulma said rushing to the control panel to check Pan's status.

"That's weird she seems to be fine but when I look at her brain waves…she has two different brainwave patterns." Bulma said looking at a sheet of paper.

"Two? Are your sure Bulma-San?" Goku asked confused, he could be a bit dense at times but even he knew that a person is supposed to have only one brain wave.

§ 

Princess Pan found herself floating in the middle nothing everything was dark. Princess Pan flared her Ki and the 'room' illuminated with a bright light, Princess Pan could see nothing before or around her it was all white. She cursed softly, "Damn it Pan, where are you? I didn't come all this way to play hid and go seek with you!" She yelled.

Nothing.

She cursed again and walked forward reaching out with her mind to find Pan's Ki still she found nothing.

"Your just making it hared on yourself Pan, it's time to face the music. You didn't think I would let you live a normal life like nothing happened did you?"

§ 

Pan knew someone was out there, she just couldn't recognize the Ki, it felt somewhat familiar like her own but darker.

"Princess Pan." She whispered in realization.

Pan quickly diminished her Ki to nothing, making it hard for Princess Pan to pick up on her Ki signature, when Pan was ready to be found she would let her presence be known but for now she didn't want to be found.

"Your just making it hared on yourself Pan, it's time to face the music. You didn't think I would let you live a normal life like nothing happened did you?" She heard Princess Pan say.

She stood a few feet in front of Princess Pan; the light given off by her Ki didn't touch her yet so she was still hidden.

It's now or never. Pan though raising her Ki.

§ 

Princess Pan stopped and looked across the 'room' at her own reflection. A small smile formed on her lips as she stared at her counterpart. They looked alike except for the different color clothes they wore, Princess Pan picking dark colors while had on Pan lighter colors.

"Ah, so you finally show your face, I was beginning to wonder if you'd show up or not."

"I'm not sacred of you."

"Not yet at least."

"You can't beat me, this is my body!"

"I'm not going to fight you unless you push me Pan. Come with me, we can rule the world together."

Pan snorted, "Like hell I will, what kind of a fool do you take me for?"

"If you don't come with me right now I will be forced to fight you and you will lose." Princess Pan threatened.

Pan crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, "No."

"Damn it, you are so stubborn sometimes. I guess I'll have to do this the hard way." Princess Pan said, she cupped her hands in front of her and a spear of dark energy formed, the sphere tripled its sizes several times until it was bigger than Princess Pan. She hurled the sphere in Pan's direction. Pan tried to dodge but the sphere followed her and sucked her inside. Pan cried out in pain, the dark energy was trying to enter her body again.

"Don't fight it Pan, you belong with me, with Prince Trunks. They don't want you, think about it, think back to the times when you were all alone, you were always alone."

Pan's eyes lost its pupils as she was drawn into a trance. "Alone, I was always alone…" She mumbled.

§ On the outside § 

Pan began to moan in agony causing everyone to look at her.

"What's wrong with her? What's that monster doing to Pan?" Trunks asked in horror.

A dark sheet of energy slowly began to cover Pan's body this did not go unnoticed.

"She'd being absorbed by dark energy again, but his time from the inside." Bulma said looking at the meter that calculated negative energy in Pan's body.

Vegeta silently walked over to Pan's body and put a hand on her sweating forehead. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a second before she spoke, "She is fighting the evil inside of herself, unless things change she will lose the battle." Vegeta frowned.

"There has to be something we can do!" Trunks shouted.

"There is nothing we can do for her now, we can only pray that she's stronger than the evil."

Trunks walked over to Pan and placed her sweaty hand in his own. "Come on Pan, I know you can do this your stronger than this, fight it!"

§ FLASHBACK § 

Pan watched as her uncle and Trunks walked away from her leaving her standing on the CC lawn by herself. She fell to her knees, tears flowing like a river down her sad face.

"Trunks-Kun? Uncle Goten? Why won't you spar with me, you promised me you would! Have you forgotten, today's my birthday!" Pan cried.

§ END OF FLASHBACK § 

"Can't you see, they didn't care about you then, what makes you think they care now?"

"No, you're lying, it's all an illusion! That's not how it ended; I know Trunks wouldn't do that to me. He loves me just as I love him!" Pan cried powering up.

The sphere around Pan broke under the pressure of her powering up, a golden aura surrounded Pan her hair changed to a wavy gold and her eyes became emeralds.

"No! It's not possible, how could he have broke my spell!" Princess Pan said astonished.

Pan powered up for an attack.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!"

The blast hit Princess Pan head on, she cried out as she was thrown out of Pan's mind and body.

§ 

The dark energy slowly faded away from Pan's body. A bright light surrounded Pan's body as something dark flew out and slammed against the far wall. It was Princess Pan, her body slowly slid down the wall until it came to a stop on the ground.

She slowly and painfully stood up, a look of pure rage on her face.

"I will be back, this is far form the end. You will pay dearly for this!" She vanished.

§ 

The next morning everyone sitting down at the breakfast table, no one said a word. The events of the night before still fresh in their minds. Trunks had only left Pan's side after Bulma assured him she was stable again and no harm would come to her.

Unnoticed a figure slowly padded up the stairs in the Capsule Corp. compound, it was dressed in one of those hospital gowns with the back tied in white strings. The figure entered the main hose of CC undetected by security; it knew all the tricks and loopholes around CC security system like the back of its hand.

As the figure neared the dinning hall it picked up a few muffed voices, as it neared the door to the kitchen a few blurry figures could be made out. The figure smiled.

§ 

Vegeta was the first to notice the figure standing in the doorway, he smirked at them and continued to eat his breakfast, and the others would notice its presence sooner or later.

Bar stood up to deposit her plate in the sinks when she stopped dead in tracks; a look of shock crossed her face. She dropped the plate and raced to the figure by the door.

"Bra! That's my good china dish you just broke, it's coming out of your allowance, do you heard me-"

Bulma turned to her daughter in her hallway hugging the life out of someone; she gaped at what she saw.

"My Kami." Tears that were held back over 48-hours ago finally fell.

"I miss you so much!" Bra said catching the attention of everyone present in the room. There in the doorway stood a slightly pale Pan Son, a small smile on her face.

"Gomen minna," She began in a small voice. "I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble."

§ END § 

The end in coming soon mina! I can hardly wait!

Ja ne.


	13. Chapter 13

The Dark Side of Love

By: Shari Celestine

A.K.A

Serenity

When Pan was 14 her best friends did something that

hurt her and scared her for life. Now 5 years later

she's different, cold and heartless, catching the eye of their newest enemy.

§ Chapter Thirteen: Dark VS Light - The Physical Battle § 

"Pan-chan, are you alright? Should you be walking around?" Bulma asked ushering Pan to a seat at the breakfast table.

"I'm okay Bulma-san, I bit tired but I'm okay." Pan looked down at her hands in her lap. "I want to thank you all for everything. F-for not giving up on me when I turned on you, I also want to apologize for the way I've been acting for the past five years. I shouldn't have let one misunderstanding come between us. You guys mean the world to me…" Her voice trailed off.

Trunks put a hand on Pan's shoulder causing her to jump startled and look up into his tiered sapphire blue eyes.

"We forgive you Panny, having you back with us means more to us then you know."

"Trunks…"

Vegeta cleared his throat, "I hate to break up this little reunion but we have much more important things to worry about. Don't forget that witch is still out there."

Pan's expression hardened. "Vegeta-san is right, she's planning to attack us tonight, we have to be ready for her."

"How do you know that Pan-chan?" Goku asked.

"Whether I like it or not she is a part of me, she is me! I know her thoughts as she knows mine, you might even say were two halves of a whole."

"Can you tell us what we're up against?" Bulma asked.

"Hai, Prince Trunks, is strong but not too strong anyone who can go SSJ can easily defeat him. The same goes for Ryo but Kagetsu." Pan shivered. "He's the one that scares me the most, he's very powerful not in physical strength but in his black magic. He can easily over-take your mind and control you, make you think what ever he wants you think is true. That's how he took control of me."

"What about Princess Pan?" Bra asked.

Pan's eyes narrowed at her name. "Leave her to me, I can take her. She may be strong but I am much stronger."

"But Pan-"

"No! I will be the one to fight her no matter what you think, I owe her for what's she put me through."

§ 

Sooner than any of them would have liked the time of the battle had come. Vegeta, Trunks, Bra, Goku, Goten, Gohan, and Pan left the safety of the Capsule Corp. compound and flew to a place that was far away from any city or innocent people.

The Earth below them suddenly started to shake and a large gapping hole formed in the ground, a large black ship rising out of the hole. The ship landed over the hole and metal doors opened with a low hissing sound. An army of foot soldiers rushed out of the door armed to the teeth. They quickly surrounded the Z-Fighters their weapons armed and ready to fire at will. Three figures exited the ship next. It was Princess Pan, Kagetsu, and Prince Trunks. The Z-Fighters (minus Pan) were shocked to see just how similar Trunks and Prince Trunks looked, one could have easily mistaken them for twins.

"Listen up, the sooner we get rid of the lackeys the sooner we can get to the main event. Bra, Goten, Kakkarotto, Gohan, I want you to attack the lackeys. Pan you can have your twin, Trunks the same goes for you leave Kagetsu to me." Vegeta barked out.

The others didn't argue with him, they had a feeling things would go this way.

"Where's Ryo?" Goten asked looking at his target.

"Probably still in the ship ready to blast off on command." Goku said.

§ 

Without warning Bra, Goten, Goku and Gohan charged at the foot soldiers punching and kicking with all their might. They didn't even put up much of a fight, within a matter of minutes they were all knocked out. Kagetsu's face twisted into a wicked smile, he laughed. "Fools, did you think that was it? The fight has only begun!" He waved his hands at the ground towards the fallen foot soldiers and miraculously they stood up once more, unharmed and ready to fight again.

"Nani? How did he do that?" Goten asked shocked.

Pan gritted her teeth. "It's one of his damn magic tricks! As long as he's alive to give them power they'll keep coming! You're going to have to kill him, Vegeta-san!"

Vegeta smirked cracking his knuckles. "Nothing would give me greater pleasure!" He powered up and flew into the air towards Kagetsu. He pulled his fist back to punch Kagetsu but when he punched out his fist met an invisible wall. Vegeta increased the power behind his fist and broke thought the barrier, his fist connecting with Kagetsu's face. Unable to protect himself from the attack Kagetsu went flying into the air, Vegeta flying to meet him halfway.

§ 

Pan jumped over the foot soldiers and landed on the ground before Princess Pan, she was dressed in another black number that showed a lot of skin.

"How can you dress that way, have you no female modesty?"

"Yes, I do but that doesn't mean I can't flaunt what I've got. I'm sick and tired of hiding what I have, aren't you?"

"I like how I dress!" Pan snapped. "Come on, you and me in one last fight, winner takes over the other's body for ever."

Princess Pan grinned. "Deal!"

§ 

Trunks looked into the pair of blue eyes looking back at him.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, brother."

Trunks' left eye twitched. "Your no brother of mine you sick freak!"

"Touchy!" Prince Trunks smirked.

"Shut up and fight me!" Trunks yelled powering up. Prince Trunks shrugged and powered up too. Trunks jumped into the air and fired an attack of rapid fire of Ki-blasts. Prince Trunks flew up into the air towards Trunks dogging all of the ki-blasts in the processes. When he reached eye level with Trunks he grinned.

Trunks cursed.

"What's the matter? Did Panny tell you I was a push over? Not likely, now I'm glad I took Kagetsu 's advice an hid my true power from Panny."

Trunks growled low in his throat, "Don't call her that, she's not yours anymore! Do you hear me she's not yours!"

"No, but not for long, Princess Pan will bring her back to me soon enough."

Trunks couldn't stand the cocky look oh his face. Trunks powered up even further to SSJ1.

The grin on Prince Trunks' face fell. He backed up a bit the cocky look changing to one of fear.

"You're a...a-"

"A Super Saiya-jin." Trunks finished for him. "Time to say goodnight sweet prince!"

§ 

Vegeta powered up for his most powerful attack. He stretched out one hand facing the smoking Kagetsu.

He coughed. "What are you doing!" His voice was panicky.

"I'm going to send your worthless carcass to the next dimension! Garlic Gun!"

"No!" Kagetsu screamed putting up his barrier again.

"Now who's the fool? I broke that pathetic barrier once before, what makes you think I can't do it again?" Vegeta said putting a smidge more power behind his attack. The attack broke the barrier destroying all behind it, in this case being Kagetsu. Vegeta powered down crossing his arms over his chest and floated down to the ground. He looked to his daughter and noticed the foot soldiers vanishing. Pan was right, getting rid of Kagetsu meant the end of the foot solders.

§ 

Is this it? Is this the end of my rain? This was not the way I had foreseen it but...if this is to truly be my end I will run no more. Prince Trunks opened his arms awaiting SSJ Trunks' attack as it sped towards him. In his mind he knew he was dead, that he had failed in his mission. With that last thought the explosion hit him. He vanished from the Earth never to arise again.

§ 

Princess Pan powered up to SSJ1 copying her twin.

She grinned. "We are 100 equal you and I. When will you get that through your thick skull!" She screamed charging at Pan with incredible speed.

Pan wasn't expecting this. She put up the defensive blocking Princess Pan's attack but she wasn't fast enough. A few punches got past her defense knocking her to the ground.

Princess Pan laughed. "You are mine!"

Pan coughed kneeling down on her hands and feet. With much effort she looked up at Princess Pan, blood running down her mouth and smiled.

"What!"

"When will you get it? I will beat you, don't you know good always defeats evil. The good guys always come out on top. As long as I have truth and justice on my side I will be the victor." She wheezed catching her breath and standing up on her own once more.

Princess Pan looked over her rival carefully. "You have lost Pan, you have nothing left. Listen to yourself, spouting a bunch of crappie idle threats."

"They are not threats, Princess, they are truth. A truth that you know is very real and very possible. But you have been deceived and lied to and there is nothing I can do to talk you out of the grave you have dug for yourself. So with a heavy heart I must finish you off, for good!"

With a cry that could awake the dead Pan dug deep within herself for the power that would kill Princess Pan once and for all.

§ 

The ground at Princess Pan's feet began to crack before shattering completely knocking her off her feet.

"What in the world? How did she get so much power?" Princess Pan asked in awe as Pan rose from the ground and into the air encased in a shell of golden light.

Trunks, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Bra stood together from a distance and watched as if their whole life depended on this moment…maybe it did.

§ 

Suddenly the shell exploded from within and a lone figure hovered in the sky.

Princess Pan gasped. No, it can't be! A female Saiya-jin isn't able to...my eyes must be playing games on me.

"No way? Pan hit SSJ3!" Goten said looking up at his niece.

Without a word Pan cupped her hands at her side gathering all her Ki for one last attack.

"With this attack comes an end to your reign of terror Princess Pan. I hoped it wouldn't have come to this but you have left me with no choice. ULTIMATE KA..ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A massive beam of golden light burst out of Pan's cupped hands. The blast was to powerful that once released the recoil pushed Pan back and flying several feet in this air.

With wide eyes Princess Pan watched at the un-escapable blast came rushing towards her.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO-" Her cry was cut off as her body was destroyed and her soul sent to the bowls of hell!

§ 

Epilogue: The Return of Son Pan

§ 

All her energy spent Pan dropped out of SSJ3 and fell from the sky.

"PAN!" Trunks yelled jumping into action. In order to catch her in time before she fell Trunks went SSJ1. He caught her in his arms twisting in mid air landing roughly on the dirt ground. Breathing heavily Trunks looked down at Pan.

"Are you alright?"

Pan smiled at him reaching up with one hand to caress his face.

"Trunks-kun, thank you." With a smile on her face she passed out.

§ 

A 14-year-old Son Pan was happy, she was going to spar with Trunks, her secret crush, and her Uncle Goten. Flying over to Capsule Corp. Pan found Trunks and Goten in the backyard by the Gravity Room.

"Trunks-kun! Goten-chan! Hey guys what's up?"

"Huh? Oh hi Pan, what are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember? We're supposed to spar today, you guys promised."

"Oh that, sorry Panny, we're kind of busy today." Goten said.

"Yeah, if I want to go on my date tonight I have to finished up that paper work on my desk." Trunks said his goodbyes and headed for CC's office building.

"What about you Uncle Goten, surely you can spare sometime to spar with me?"

"Nope, I have a date tonight with Bra-chan, maybe some other time."

Pan was upset now. "But you said you'd spar with me!"

"Stop being a spoiled brat Pan, you can't always get what you want. The world doesn't revolve around you and what you want." Goten yelled.

Goten turned his back on her and flew off, leaving a very pissed and shocked Pan behind.

Pan spun around tears her eyes and ran. Blinded by her tears she wasn't watching where she was going and tripped over a raised root in the ground. She stumbled and fell rolling down a hill landing in a small pool of mud.

§ 

Goten walked into Trunks' office and closed the door behind him. Trunks looked up as he walked in a motioned for him to take a seat. He noticed the uncomfortable looked on Goten's face and asked, "Why so down?"

"I think I went a bit too far, Trunks. I yelled at her and called he a spoiled brat."

Trunks made a face. "What? Why did you do that? I told you to let her down gently. What did she do?"

Goten sighed. "She ran off crying I'm sure she didn't go too far. I just hope she'll be able to forgive me for it later."

Trunks waved his best fired off. "Ah, don't worry about it, after she sees the huge surprise party Bra and my mom are giving her she'll have to forgive you."

Goten nodded and smiled a bit but inside a part of him didn't fell so good about what he had just done.

§ 

A muddy Pan crawled out of the mud pool on to dry land coughing up dirty water.

"Yuck!" She said trying her best to wipe off the mud that now covered her from head to toe.

"Momma's not going to like this!" She pouted. "Trunks-chan...Uncle Goten..." She said wistfully looking up in the sky at the setting sun.

There she sat for hours playing the scene over and over in her mind.

Why were they so mean to me? What did I do to make them hate me so?

Pan was finally brought out of her little world at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Pan Son! Look at you! Didn't you hear me calling you? Never mind, get up I need to take you home and dressed in some clean clothes."

Pan's face light up. "Are we going out for a birthday celebration?"

"No," Videl said wiping some mud form Pan's face. "Bulma-san invited your father and I to a business dinner. Come on, Pan."

Pan's face fell. Today was turning out to be the worst Birthday ever.

§ 

Dressed in a pretty dress Pan followed her mother and father up the path to the Capsule Corp. main building.

"Stand in front where I can see you." Gohan said pushing Pan in front of him and Videl

"Yes, father."

Slowly the door opened and Pan suddenly knew what it was like to be a famous actress as hundreds of camera flashes went off in front of her. When her eyesight retuned to her Pan was shocked to see all of her friends and family gathered around her.

"SURPRISE PANNY!" "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PANNY!" They all cried.

§ 

At some time during the night Trunks and Goten managed to pull Pan outside by herself.

"Hey, Panny. Do you like your party? I hope you know what we did and said today was only done to keep you away until mom had finished all the decorations." Trunks said.

"Yeah and I didn't mean to come off so hard on you Panny. I knew that if I goofed you would have seen right through me, I guess I put too much effort into being serious. Do you forgive me?" Goten explained in a pleading voice.

Pan broke out in one of the famous 'Son smiles'. "Of course I will." She jumped into his open arms. "I love you Uncle Goten." She turned to Trunks. "Thank you Trunks-chan!"

"Hey, Pan do you still want that spar from before?" He asked ruffling her hair.

"You bet!"

"Well let's go!"

Together the three of them jumped off the balcony to the ground where they gave Pan the best spar of her young life.

§ 

Pan's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, I see your finally awake." It was Trunks, he had watched over her in her sleep, again.

"I was getting kind of worried about you. Are you alright?"

Pan looked up at him and smiled lovingly. "Yes, I think for the first time in a long time, I am alright."

END 

**Author's note and Thank You's**: WOW! I've done it, I've actually completed the story. It took me much longer than I expected but it's done!

First off I want to thank all the people who stuck with me through this long process. I know it wasn't easy but you stuck by me and I thank you.


End file.
